Discutiendo a Harry Potter
by salviohexia
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley se reúnen a hablar sobre lo único que tienen en común. Obviamente me refiero a Harry Potter.


_**Discutiendo a Harry Potter**_

… … … … …

Draco entró a _Las Tres Escobas_ exactamente a la hora indicada, las dos de la tarde. Caminó por el lugar, buscando entre las mesas la cabellera con el tono de rojo que más le podía fastidiar sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Malfoy," escuchó _su _voz.

El primer instinto de Draco era soltar varios insultos, pero no lo hizo.

"Weasley," respondió él, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

Weasley se había adelantado a la reunión, y tenía un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla a media capacidad. Draco esperó a que Madame Rosmerta llegara y ordenó lo mismo.

"Así que…" Draco empezó, pero se quedó ahí. Weasley lo había citado para discutir sobre… sobre _el asunto_. Ella era la parte preocupada, no él.

"Malfoy, yo sé que entre _ustedes_ hay una especie de bizarra relación, pero no puede continuar─" Weasley guardó silencio hasta que Madame Rosmerta se hubo ido después de dejarle a Draco su bebida. "─como decía, no puede continuar porque… bueno," rió falsamente. "es simplemente una aberración."

"¿Aberración dijiste? Oh Weasley, te equivocas, la única aberración aquí es tu color de cabello."

Weasley le contestó a Draco con un gesto obsceno que involucraba únicamente el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Draco pensó que eso no era algo apropiado para una _dama_, pero recordó que sólo estaba hablando con _Ginny Weasley _y lo dejó pasar.

"Basta de bromas, _querida_. Lo dije en serio," Weasley volvió a usar su sonrisa falsa. "¿o en realidad piensas que Harry se interesa en ti?"

"No me digas _querida_, Weasley. No suenas graciosa," aclaró. Dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y permaneció calmado. Sólo estaba hablando con la mocosa Weasley, no había por qué perder el control. "Y para que lo sepas, sí. Sí pienso─ no, sí _sé_ que Harry se interesa en mí."

"_Un par de noches_ que han pasado juntos no significan nada, Malfoy."

"Puede que no si lo dices así como así, pero, tomando en cuenta de que no ha pasado _ni una noche_ contigo, creo que sí significa más de lo que quieres creer… _cariño_."

La cara de Weasley se tornó del mismo color de rojo de su cabello, Draco pudo haber reído, definitivamente _molestar Comadrejas_ estaba en el número uno de su lista de hobbies.

Weasley abrió la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada. "Oh… er… bueno…" tomó bastante aire. Draco ya se estaba aburriendo, sabía iba a ganar la discusión, sólo faltaba reclamar su trofeo, o algo así. "Malfoy, ya, tú eres… tú eres _interesante_ para Harry. Únicamente eso, tú y yo sabemos que no eres el adecuado para iniciar una relación seria."

Draco levantó una ceja.

"Sabes es cierto. Aparte, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesita… necesita a alguien incondicional, en otras palabras, me necesita a mí."

"Weasley, no eres más que una de sus fans, si Potter quisiera andar con fanáticos ya se habría acostado con casi toda la escuela," dijo divertido.

"No soy una _fan_ como tú dices, soy su amiga."

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, tal fue su diversión que casi escupe la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la boca. "¿Amiga dices tú? Por el amor a Morgana, empezó a hablar contigo sólo porque eres la hermana de su patética excusa de amigo."

"Malfoy, ya no quiero estar discutiendo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esto."

"Y que lo digas."

"Te diré esto sólo una vez y pon muchísima atención: Harry es mío. Aléjate de él si sabes lo que te conviene."

"¿Fue eso un ultimátum? Porque si así fuera, sabrás que no te tengo miedo, o sea, no estás hablando con una niñita Hufflepuff de once años, estás hablando conmigo."

"Repito: Harry es mío."

"¿No que sólo lo dirías una vez?"

A Weasley se le erizaban todos los bellos, y Draco podría jurar que el cabello que según ella se había peinado ahora se encontraba de puntas.

"¡Basta! Harry es mío, sólo mío y te lo demostraré, antes de terminar este año él y yo seremos oficialmente una pareja."

"Toma un baño Weasley, apestas a desesperación. Pero ok, acepto tu reto."

"¿Mi qué? Yo no─"

"El que gane a Harry antes de que termine el año es el ganador, sólo cuenta si toda la escuela lo sabe y es algo oficial. En realidad me gustaría apostar algo, pero sabiendo que no tienes nada que me interese, lo dejaré así."

De nuevo, Weasley abrió la boca un par de veces para no decir nada. "─De acuerdo. Que gane_ la _mejor," ofreció su mano.

"Te daría mi mano si no es porque temiera contagiarme de tu pobreza."

Weasley sacó la varita y apuntó directo a su cara, pero cualquier maldición o hechizo que fuera a lanzar se quedó perdida porque en eso Harry Potter entraba con Weasley ─Ronald ─y Granger. La indeseable compañía de Draco saludó a Potter muy entusiasta, pero éste cuando volteó en su dirección y vio que Draco también estaba ahí hizo la mejor de sus decisiones: salir corriendo del local.

_**Fin.**_

… … … … …

Se me hace que Draco le ganó a Ginny, pero qué se yo.


End file.
